Cards containing information for contacting business associates and personal acquaintances are often carried for conveniently recollecting or distributing this information. A variety of card carrying cases have been designed for carrying and dispensing business type cards.
The prior art generally includes a housing, a card opening in the housing for dispensing a card and a finger opening for gripping a card to urge it towards the card opening. The finger opening varies from one design to another and is most of often quite small. This does not display the cards but merely aids in dispensing the cards. The card openings are often used exclusively for dispensing while loading the case requires opening up the housing to gain access to the interior. This is an inconvenient procedure.